Liquid Crystal Display (for short, LCD) has advantages of low radiation, small volume, low power consumption and the likes, and is widely applied in electronic products including tablet computer, TV or mobile phone. A display panel in the liquid crystal display usually includes an array substrate and a color film substrate.